One
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Presley Rae Carter is a fifteen year old with something no fifteen year old should have. She meets Justin Bieber through it. Follow the two of them through their struggles of Presley, love, disgust, and heart break. RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

"Is there anything you need?" the nurse asked Presley Rae Carter from beside her bed. The fifteen year old brunette shook her head and smiled brightly.

"I'm fine right now, Nancy," Nancy- the nurse- nodded and continued to check over her machines.

"Uh huh. Well, your doctor will be in shortly to check you over," Presley sighed and relaxed against her bed.

She was tired of hospitals.

"Ah, Ms. Carter! How are you on this sunny day?" Presley smiled.

"Fine Dr. Reynolds," he smiled and started checking her over. Halfway through the check-up, he took his glasses off and just looked at her. She frowned slightly.

"Not good, huh?" he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You know what this means, right?" she let out a breath.

"You're gonna have to take care of all my fund raising," he cracked a smile at her joking.

"I'm serious," she nodded.

"Yeah, Make a Wish foundation. I just have ONE wish," he nodded.

"Since you're my favorite patient, I'll get you anything," she smiled and nodded, tears entering her eyes.

"I want to spend all of ONE day with Justin Bieber. Just ONE. That's what I want," he nodded and stood up.

"I'll get to work on that immediately. Now you get some sleep," she nodded and fell back against the bed, closing her eyes tightly.

She wished it would all go away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Justin!" Justin Bieber looked up from his guitar at Scooter, his manager. He grinned and flicked his hair. Yes, that famous hair flick that girls squeal over.

"What's up man?" Scooter sighed and walked over, holding his phone.

"I just got a call and an email from the Make a Wish Foundation. There's this girl, Presley Rae Carter... she has Pancreatic Cancer and diabetes. The cancer was caused by her diabetes," Justin frowned.

"Dude, that's horrible," Scooter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Well anyway, she's kind of getting close to dying so the Make a Wish Foundation saw her... she only had one wish," Justin's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Dude, what does this have to do with me?" he set his guitar on the floor and stood up slowly.

"Her only wish was to spend one day with YOU," Justin's eyes widened.

"Me? Why me? There's nothing special about me," Scooter shrugged and watched Justin walk over to the sound booth, his body visibly tense.

"Dude, I don't know why but I think you should do it. It could be her last thing to ever do," Scooter heard Justin sigh loudly. They sat in silence for five minutes before Justin finally answered.

"Alright."

"Presley!" Presley looked up from her book in surprise, smiling softly when she saw Dr. Reynolds.

"Hey, Doc. How's it going?" she sent him a cheeky smile to which he just chuckled at and leaned against her door frame. Presley eyed him and brushed her short hair away from her face. Pretty soon, it would all be gone.

"Well, there's someone here to see you," she nodded and set her book down on the bed beside her, noticing it was only eight in the morning.

[i]Who the HECK was here this early?[/i]

"Alright, send them in," he nodded and smiled brightly before moving out of the way. Presley's eyes widened and she felt tears prick them violently.

"Oh my God," she choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, I'm Justin Bieber," Justin said, walking up to her bedside after setting his guitar down. She nodded and watched his every move with her smoldering ocean blue eyes.

"I know. Wow, I can't believe you're really right there," he smiled and shrugged.

"I don't want to be anywhere else," they smiled at each other, staring into the eyes of the other.

"So, why did you pick me as your one wish?" Justin asked a few hours later from his spot at the end of her bed. She sighed and shrugged.

"There's something about you... I honestly can't explain it. Plus, I think you're cute and you can sing," he blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Thanks. Speaking of, want me to sing you a song?" she nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled and stood up, walking over and grabbing his guitar. He walked back over and sat down, making sure his guitar was tuned.

"Any requests?" she thought for a second.

"Favorite girl," he nodded and smiled.

"I love that song," she smiled and waited. He took a deep breath before starting to strum softly, listening intently to the notes before singing.

"I always knew you were the best, the coolest girl I know. So prettier than all the rest, the star of my show," it was so easy for him to sing this to her. It scared him slightly.

"My favorite girl, my favorite girl," he finished and looked up at her with his brown eyes, through his long brown hair. She smiled at him.

"That was... amazing," he blushed.

"Thanks," he looked over at the clock on her bedside table and stood up.

"It's getting late, I should probably go," her face fell and she looked at him sadly.

"Oh, alright," Justin bit his lip and sighed.

"Do you have a cell phone?" he asked her. She looked at him confused and nodded, picking it up from her table.

"Yeah, why?" he reached into his back pocket and produced his phone before taking hers and handing his to her.

"Put your number in mine and I'll put my number in yours. That way, when I call you... you'll know who it is," her eyes widened but she did it anyway. They exchanged phones once they were done and Presley smiled up at him.

"Thank you, for making my wish come true. And for making this the best day ever," he smiled and leaned down, hugging her tightly. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Justin started pulling back. He hesitated before kissing her cheek softly.

"I'll call you," he whispered before turning and walking out of the room. Biting her lip, Presley reached up and touched her tingling cheek.

"Looks like someone had fun," Presley looked up and smiled at Dr. Reynolds.

"Only the best day of my life,"


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the next week, Justin and Presley talked everyday and Justin even came to visit her twice. Presley was able to come home so she was... more comfortable.

They told each other everything. They now knew every little detail about each other.

Justin couldn't control his feelings for her. He liked her, A LOT. And he knew that she liked him too. Hell, she told him. She was THE bravest person Justin had ever met.

Justin knew that she wasn't getting any better and knew that he most likely didn't have a whole lot of time left with her, so he decided to man up and just ask her out.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of her massive house, the sound echoing. Justin bit his lip, knowing that the door would be opened by a maid or butler. Her father was never home and she probably couldn't hear the doorbell from her room at the back of the house. The door finally opened and he smiled at the maid.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bieber," she said opening the door wider for him. He smiled at her and stepped inside.

"Hello, Maria. Is Presley in her room?" she nodded. He thanked her then ran up the stairs, took a right, then a left, finally coming to a stop in front of her black door. From inside, he heard a guitar and smiled. He knocked loudly and the music stopped inside. He heard rustling then the door opened. Presley's face lit up when she saw him.

"Justin!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hello to you too, Pres," she giggled and pulled back, pulling him into her room with her. He noticed that she was over excited, meaning she was feeling good.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a concert tonight?" he smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I do. And you're going," her eyes widened.

"Justin, that's probably not a good idea. I mean..." he sighed and nodded, walking up to her. She watched him carefully as he laced their fingers together.

"Please, I really want you there. You'll be backstage. My mom wants to meet you and so does Usher and Jaiden," she bit her lip.

"Justin..." she whispered, looking into his eyes. Blue connected with brown and Justin could feel all of his common sense shut down. He searched her eyes before leaning down and connecting their lips.

Tingles erupted on Presley's lips and she realized what happened. Justin was kissing her. JUSTIN WAS KISSING HER.

Justin felt like he was floating when he felt Presley kiss him back softly. Their lips meshed together as if they were made for each other. Fireworks exploded behind their closed eyes, making Justin sigh in content and pull her closer.

Presley's heart beat erratically in her chest when she felt Justin moving her backwards. The back of her knees hit her bed and she fell, Justin falling on top of her.

They kissed for a few more minutes before they pulled back for air. Justin rested his forehead against hers and panted softly, searching her eyes.

"Justin... why?" she murmured, reaching up with her right hand and running her fingers through his silky brown hair. He sighed and shut his eyes for a second, thinking of the right way to say it.

"Because, I really like you. You make me feel like no one else has ever made me feel. I love being around you. You always make me smile. When I'm not with you, I feel like a part of me is missing. Be my girlfriend?" he opened his eyes and saw tears in hers.

"Justin, you could have any girl in the world and you picked me? Why?" he saw the insecurity in her eyes and he felt his heart clench.

"Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You make my heart beat fast just by smiling your beautiful smile. You're smart, witty, funny, talented, and I really like you," she bit her lip.

"Yes," his eyes lit up.

"Yes?" she nodded and smiled.

"Yes," he let out a breath of relief and rested his lips against hers.

"Come on," he said once he'd pulled away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, pushing her to her closet. She changed quickly before walking back out, Justin's eyes widening when he saw her.

"You look amazing," she blushed and grabbed her phone.

"Come on, you have ten minutes to get to your concert!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Justin! Where have you been?" Justin's mom said when he ran through the doors, his hand holding Presley's. Just took a deep breath and threw a glance at Presley before smiling at his mom.

"Sorry, I had to go get my girlfriend," his mom raised her eyebrows then turned to Presley, who shifted uncomfortably.

"It's nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out. Presley smiled softly and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Malette,"

"JUSTIN! Wardrobe, now!" Justin grumbled to himself and turned to Presley.

"You gonna be alright by yourself for a few minutes?" she nodded nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he nodded and kissed her cheek before turning and running off.

"So, Presley, I've heard a lot about you. Thank you, for making my son this happy," she blushed.

"It's no problem. Actually, it's him who made me happy. Without him, I probably would still be in the hospital," Ms. Malette's eyes widened.

"Hospital?" before Presley could answer, someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Gotcha," Presley relaxed in Justin's hold, turning around so she could see him. She playfully whistled.

"Looking good, pop star," he smirked.

"I know. I have to go on stage soon. You staying back here or going to the V.I.P. seats with mom?" she shrugged and smiled.

"Where ever you want me to be," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I want to see your beautiful face when I'm singing so how about the V.I.P. seats?" she nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he rested his forehead against hers and watched as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You OK?" he murmured. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Just tired," she whispered back. His stomach pooled with worry.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, Pres? I-" she cut him off by kissing him.

"Justin, I'll be fine," he sighed.

"Fine, but promise if you need anything, you'll tell my mom. She doesn't know about your uh, cancer yet, but she would help you," she smiled softly.

"I promise,"

"Justin, you're on in six!" Justin nodded at the stage hand then looked back at Presley.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to Usher and Jaiden," she nodded and let him lead her further back.

"Yo, Ush, Jaid, I want to introduce you to someone!" the two called walked over and smiled.

"This must be Presley? It's nice to meet you. I'm Usher," she shook his hand, feeling a little star struck.

"You too," the smaller boy smirked.

"So Justin wasn't lying when he said you were the most beautiful girl in the world," Presley blushed and Justin reached over and smacked him on the head.

"Thanks, Jaiden," Jaiden smiled.

"No problem!" Presley giggled and leaned onto Justin, her head resting on his shoulder.

"JUSTIN! TWO MINUTES!" Justin sighed and kissed Presley's temple.

"Come on," he whispered.

The concert was amazing. Justin was so happy the whole time, making it the best concert of his career. He felt amazing by the time he got off stage. His happiness soon ended when he was finally able to get through everyone congratulating him and he saw Presley waiting with tears in her eyes and a look of pain on her face.

"Presley, whats wrong baby?" if she wasn't in so much pain, she would have smiled at the term of endearment.

"My stomach hurts, I'm dizzy, and I'm exhausted," his breath hitched.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital, NOW,"


	6. Chapter 6

It took an hour for the doctors to figure out what happened. It was just the cancer acting up again. Justin was heart broken when he was told that she would be put BACK in the hospital. He just wanted her out and happy.

"Is there ANYTHING you can do to get rid of it?" Justin asked Dr. Reynolds two days later, watching Presley play her guitar through the window of the door.

"There's surgery," Justin looked at him quickly.

"So what are we waiting for? Do the surgery!" Dr. Reynolds sighed.

"The thing is, we can't," Justin glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Well, her dad signed the papers but... she won't let us do it. She doesn't want to have the surgery," Justin tensed.

"What, why?" Dr. Reynolds looked through the window.

"She'll have to answer that. It's not my place. But, just be prepared. I don't think she has much longer," Justin's heart broke just a little more.

Over the next week, Justin tried to ask Presley why she wouldn't have the surgery but he was always either too busy, Presley wasn't feeling good, or she changed the subject.

"I'm gonna do it," Justin said to her on the phone. He heard her sigh on the other side.

"Only if it's what you want. I'm with you a hundred percent," Justin looked up and nodded at the stagehand.

"Alright, the show's about to start. I'll call you after baby,"

"Alright, bye,"

"Now please welcome, Justin Bieber!" Justin walked onto the stage and hugged Ellen Degeneres before he had a seat in the chair beside her. Girls screamed loudly in the audience and Justin shot them him signature smile.

"Wow, it must be like this every where you go!" Justin nodded and shrugged.

"Sort of," Ellen smiled at him.

"Alright, now you're coming out with a new CD, 'My Worlds Acoustic' correct?" he nodded again.

"Yeah, you know, there's so many people out there that say I don't sing so I just wanted to make something to prove that I DO sing,"

"Alright we're going to let you answer some questions from the emails that were sent in so here it goes. Amelia from Kansas wants to know if you would ever date a fan?" he tensed.

"Well I uh, if I ever met you know, a girl that was right for me, yes," Ellen raised her eyebrows.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Justin took a deep breath.

"Yes, actually, I do have a girlfriend," gasps were heard and Justin got nervous. Ellen sat up a little straighter.

"Well, well, do tell!" Justin smiled softly.

"She's the most amazing girl in the world. She's beautiful, funny, smart, and talented. I love to be around her and she makes me smile constantly," he hesitated and Ellen caught on to it.

"There's something else," Justin took a deep breath.

"Yeah, there is. She uh, she has cancer," more gasps were heard and Ellen even stopped for a second.

"Cancer?" Justin nodded.

"Pancreatic Cancer and Type One diabetes," Ellen's eyes widened.

"Wow. That's... wow," Justin shrugged.

"Yeah and it hurts knowing that I can't do anything for her. I, I really like her. We've been dating for only a short time but I KNOW that I really like her," Ellen smiled softly.

"Well, she's a lucky girl. Now, what made you want to come public with it?" he sighed.

"I wanted everyone to know about her. I'm not ashamed of her and I also want people to know about cancer. It's a serious subject and I'm no longer taking it likely. Just like no one else should either," Ellen nodded.

"Well, you're a brave young man. And she's a brave girl. Now I understand you have a new song to sing for us today,"

"Yes, well, no. I was going to sing my new song, 'Pray', but Presley wrote a song and she wanted me to sing it," Ellen smiled.

"Well, we're going to take a break and when we come back, Justin will be singing a song written by his girlfriend," Justin smiled at the camera and waited for them to be cleared before he stood up and walked over to the microphone stand. He picked up his guitar, sat on the stool, and started to strum it softly.

"Yo, Justin! Ellen wants to know if she can play a a video of pictures of you and Presley in the background?" Justin smiled at the mention of Presley and nodded.

"Of course, man," Scooter nodded and walked off.

"3, 2, 1," Ellen stood next to Justin smiling.

"And here's Justin Bieber with 'Enchanted'," she walked off and Justin smiled softly. He started strumming him guitar before closing his eyes and singing.

_[i]There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Crossed the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you[/i] 

The ending notes echoed off of the walls, mixing with the applause, screams, and crying. Justin looked up, tears streaming out of his beautiful brown eyes.

"Please,"


	7. Chapter 7

"So she can go?" Dr. Reynold's nodded at the couple a week later.

"Yes, she can go. But you have to keep a close eye on her. I don't know how well she's going to hold up," Justin nodded and smiled.

"Thank you,"

"And we're here on the Red Carpet with Justin Bieber and his new lady," Justin smiled and tightened his hold on a tense Presley.

"Hi," the lady smiled.

"So Justin, having fun so far?" Justin nodded.

"Yeah, this premiere is really fun. I'm glad I'm able to be apart of it," she smiled and nodded, turning to Presley.

"So, Presley, what's it like being Justin Bieber's girlfriend?" Presley opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her throat was tightening and she had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Justin eyed her with a worried gaze.

"Pres?" she looked up at him, her bright blue eyes now dull.

"I-" she felt herself start to say, but then stopped. The lady and the camera man looked at the couple with wide eyes. Justin turned to them and faked a smile.

"I'm sorry about this, one minute," Justin pulled Presley away from them, turning her so he could look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him and swallowed.

"This isn't a good idea," she whispered. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Dr. Reynolds said you were alright to come," she shook her head.

"J-Justin, something's wrong," he grasped her shoulders tightly and he felt, more than saw, her shuddering breaths. 

"Talk to me Presley," she bit her lip and felt herself falling deeper into the black that was starting to surround her eyes.

"J-Justin," was all she got out before falling forward, into his arms.

"Presley!" Justin screamed, people from around him turning to look. Justin looked away from his unconscious girlfriend and saw one of his best friends, Selena, rushing over to him.

"Sel, call an ambulance!"

Three hours. It had been three fucking hours in that damn waiting room in the hospital. Justin felt like he was slowly loosing his mind.

As soon as Justin arrived with Selena, Presley was already being examined. So far, it didn't look good.

So now, here he sat, his leg bouncing nervously, running his hands through his silky brown locks.

Tears were in his eyes but he wasn't letting them escape.

After a few more minutes, Justin saw Dr. Reynolds walking towards him with a look that told Justin everything. When he reached him, Justin looked away.

"Is she gone?" Dr. Reynolds sighed.

"No, she's still alive. But she's dying. Justin, did she ever say anything about the surgery to you?" he shook his head.

"I tried talking to her but she always changed the subject,"

"Well, that's her last option. If she doesn't have surgery, I give her a month to live," Justin finally let his tears fall.

"C-Can I see her?" he asked, his voice cracking. Dr. Reynolds nodded.

"Of course,"

"Hey you," Presley said when Justin walked into her room. Her voice was raspy and she looked weak.

"Hey baby girl," Justin whispered, walking over and sitting beside her on her bed. She immediately threaded her fingers through his.

"I'm sorry about the premiere," he shrugged.

"It's fine. You couldn't control it," she looked at him with her eyes smoldering. He avoided them.

"What are you hiding from me?" he sighed and finally looked at her. Her eyes widened when she saw the tears in his.

"Why won't you have the surgery Presley?" his voice was filled with emotion, making it hard to talk. She looked away.

"Oh, that,"

"Presley, answer me!" he demanded. She looked down at their laced fingers.

"Because I have nothing to live for," he glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she sighed and finally looked at him. For the first time since he's met her, he saw tears actually falling from her eyes.

"I have nothing to live for. My mom's dead. My dad works constantly. I have no friends! Why live in pain?" she snapped. He visibly flinched away.

"You have me Presley," she scoffed.

"You'll leave. Just like the rest of them," he shook his head

"No, I won't. You honestly think I would leave you? Presley, you mean the world to me. We've only been together for a little while, but I know for SURE that I'm in love with you. You give me butterflies. You make me feel so alive and happy. I would NEVER be able to leave you. And if you don't have this surgery, and you die, I will kill myself. I promise you that I will," her eyes widened.

"Y-You love me?" he nodded.

"More than anything," she bit her lip and he saw her eyes brighten a little bit.

"Alright, I'll have the surgery," his smiled.

"Really?" she nodded. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"Thank you," he whispered when he pulled back. She nodded and looked at him.

"Justin?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Justin," Presley murmured a few days later. Her voice was strained and her eyes were duller than ever. She was dying slowly.

"Yeah? You alright?" he replied, running his fingers through the bottom of her curls. She nodded slightly.

"I-I'm fine. I just..." she trailed off and he watched as she took a deep breath.

"Talk to me baby," she sighed.

"I'm scared," his heart dropped when he heard the tremor in her voice.

"Of the surgery? You're going to be fine," she nodded.

"I know but... what if something goes wrong?" he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing will go wrong," she bit her lip and pulled away from him before reaching over and picking up a CD off of her bed side table.

"If something does go wrong, I want you to listen to that," he eyed it when she handed it to him.

"What is it?" she sighed and laid against the pillows.

"It's a song I wrote and recorded. It's kind of told from both of our point of views," he bit his upper lip and looked at her.

"Nothing will go wrong," she smiled softly.

"If it does, listen to it. If it doesn't, I'll play it for you,"

"Alright Justin, we're about to begin. Are you SURE that you'll be alright with watching?" Justin nodded.

"Positive. I want to be here with her... I- I promised that I would be the first thing she saw when she woke up," Dr. Reynolds nodded, sighed, and led him into the operating room.

An hour later, Justin was standing in the corner with a nurse, watching as Dr. Reynolds moved with the other doctors around Presley's body. All was going good.

Then a loud beeping filled the room. Justin's eyes widened.

"We're loosing her! Get an oxygen machine, stat!" Justin's throat dried up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LOOSING HER?" he shouted. A nurse ran over to him, pulling him out of the room. Justin fought her off, trying to get back into the now closed door.

"Mr. Bieber, you need to leave," Justin shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"N-No, she needs me," the nurse shook her head and held her hands up.

"No. Plus, she told me that you are NOT ALLOWED to miss your concert. Please, do what she wants," he bit his lip but nodded shakily and walked off.

"Justin, you're on in five," Justin looked up from his phone and looked at his mom.

"Yeah, OK," he whispered, looking back at his phone.

It had been three hours and he still hadn't heard anything about Presley. He didn't even know if she was still LIVING.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Justin let out a breath.

"B-Before I left the hospital, Presley started flat lining. They made me leave the room and the nurse told me that Presley told her that I wasn't allowed to miss my concert. Presley knows that I would never cancel a concert and she used it against me," Justin's mom sighed.

"Look, I barely know Presley but from what I've seen, she's strong and she loves you. She won't leave you Justin," he nodded and stood up.

"Sure,"

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Justin asked the crowd. Justin smiled a little when they screamed loudly.

"I hope you're having fun," he looked around and his heart clenched when he saw a girl who looked just like Presley. The music started for his next song and Justin felt tears enter his eyes.

It was the song that he picked as a cover because it described his feelings for Presley PERFECTLY.

"Oh, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining," Justin stopped singing, making the band stop. The crowd started to murmur and whisper when tears fell from his normally happy brown eyes.

"I-I'm sorry everyone. It's just... something's going on right now and it's KILLING me," he whispered into the microphone. Sighing, he turned to the DJ.

"Can you just play music, please?" he nodded so Justin turned back around, tears still falling.

"I-I'm sorry everyone," was all he said before he ran off the stage, for the first time.


End file.
